


Sins of the Past

by Arbryna



Series: Drabbles [10]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drabble, Gen, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbryna/pseuds/Arbryna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His life has never been his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sins of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Last Author Standing Round Seven - Prompt:
> 
> Gender Bender! Write about a character as the opposite gender/sex than they are canonically.
> 
> I cast [Alexander Skarsgard](http://i370.photobucket.com/albums/oo145/Boondoxsaint88/eric-northman-season-2-alexander-sk.jpg) as Erik Mason - yes, he's supertall, but if anyone was going to play Cara as a guy? I can't see anyone doing it better than him. (I tried to find a suitably wibbly pic of him, but there's too many pics of him being a badass. If you've seen Season 4 of True Blood, you know just how wibbly he can be:P)

"No, you don't understand! I have to tell the truth!"

All eyes in the square focused on Nathair as she spoke - except for Kahlan's own, which flickered between the sobbing woman and the blond D'haran next to her.

Kahlan had never trusted Erik Mason, from the moment he pledged his service to Richard as the "true Lord Rahl". He followed Richard's orders well enough, but there was something about the arrogant man that made Kahlan uneasy. It didn't help that she couldn't read him - something to do with being the son of a Mord-Sith.

There was no trace of arrogance in his cloudy green eyes now. He knelt stiffly, his face carefully stoic as he listened to Nathair's story.

She had known Erik's mother, served with her in the Mord-Sith temple. Mistress Lyra had never plotted to kill Darken Rahl, as Erik had been told - she had simply made the mistake of falling in love with a man she had been instructed to break.

When Darken Rahl learned of her feelings, he ordered the man executed. The son she was carrying was taken away at birth, given to the Dragon Corps for training.

Years later, Mistress Lyra learned that her lover was not dead, as she had been told. She planned to escape with him - but Nathair discovered her plan, and informed Lord Rahl of her intended treachery.

Erik was only nine years old when Darken Rahl put a sword in his hand and ordered him to kill his parents. He had been so eager to please the man he'd been taught all his life to serve, and readily believed the lie Nathair told him.

The cries of the crowd drowned out Nathair's dying gasps, their anger stoked by the mention of what this filthy D'Haran soldier had done to his own parents.

Kahlan wanted to give the people what they wanted, and exact justice for her sister's death at the same time. She wasn't sure that her power would kill the child of a Mord-Sith, but if it didn't, she would force him to atone for his crimes for the rest of his life.

"Confess me," Erik said roughly. Kahlan turned to look at him, surprise etched on her features. "I deserve it."

Kahlan swiftly brought her hand to his throat, but something in his eyes gave her pause. With a start, she realized that she was able to read him. A single tear slid down his cheek, carrying all of the betrayal, sorrow, and guilt he was feeling.

She couldn't do this. Slowly, Kahlan dropped her hand away from his throat, slipping her hood back over her shoulders as she turned away from him.

"I have looked into this man's eyes, and I have seen that he is truly remorseful." She looked out across the sea of villagers, her voice full of a conviction that she didn't feel. "His life has never been his own. I will not take it from him now."

  
_end._   



End file.
